FLOATING
by cristaadams
Summary: What if Pennywise wakes up in the 21st century and instead obsessed over a young girl in the town of Derry where crazy clown pranks are rampant? Alice is a young girl who lately discovers she has coulrophilia when she meets the evil clown. Will she be Pennywise's new plaything or just merely dinner?
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT DETAILS:  
 _Read before you begin the fanfiction  
_**

 _This story is set in an alternate universe wherein Pennywise actually appears on the twenty first century:  
But is already known by people in the past and have researched about It which will soon be the source of the protagonist's knowledge. Set in the twenty first century where __are crazy clown pranks are rampant. And importantly, in a 'what if' situation wherein Georgie will not die and instead, Pennywise takes interest and obsesses over our protagonist._

 _Also, don't take this fanfic all too logically or seriously. This exists for the fun of make believe for the fans!_

 **HAPPY READING!  
Crista xxo**

* * *

There's something about the rain that I just love. Well, honestly, I only do love it when I'm inside the house and watching it pour through the window. If I'm not in the house, I'd feel irritated when one drop hits my skin.

But now that I'm thinking about it, it would be nice to dance around in the rain like the old times. I'm moving out today and to the city for school. It's time to be a grown up now, my father said. Time to grow up.

I really don't have a problem about growing up. It'd be better to live like an adult than to be treated like a child.

Once I move out, reality starts for me.

But while I'm still here...I might as well take advantage of the situation.

It's pouring outside and it's so tempting for me to dance outside. My parents are both at work and I'm left alone. A little walk wouldn't hurt.

* * *

My eyes watch the rain pour immensely at the pavement. My hand is still on the door knob, but finally, I decide to shut it and take a step closer out of the shade of the front porch.

Just for five minutes I can enjoy being a child for the last time.

I finally stepped on the pavement and felt large drops of rain hit every part of my body. I tried to look up at the sky but a raindrop fell right on my eyelids. I laughed at my own stupidity and ran towards the street. I twirled around in the rain once I knew I was the only one there.

The street was empty, inviting me to twirl around even more. I pulled my dress away from me as I turned around. Instead of feeling like a child, I felt so feminine. I felt seductive now as I realized I was drenched in the rain. My bra completely visible under my wet garment. I looked around didn't care. The street was empty anyway.

* * *

I stepped a little further away and twirled again. I realized I was in the middle of the empty street. My feet played with the puddle, making a wave at the street. The rain was so hard that it almost flooded the gutter. I twirled again as I enjoyed the splashing sound and sight it made.

As I splashed the puddle with my foot again, I immediately stopped when I heard a quick, sharp scream. I was alarmed, because I thought I was alone. I was fully aware that my dress was drenched. I was just about to run back into my house when I eyed a young boy kneeling down the gutter far from where I stood.

My guts told me to help out the boy. I mean, why would a young boy be out in the storm and peeking through the drain in the gutter? Smelled like danger to me.

I groaned as I knew I wouldn't turn a blind eye on it. I suddenly remembered my favorite cousin. I know I wouldn't like it if it was my cousin out in this storm.

I ran to approach the kid, also trying to cover up my top. But when I saw the boy look up at me, I realized he is harmless. I asked him what he was doing, and he just stared at me, as if he's waiting for me. Then I looked down the drain, and there was nothing.

"What are you doing?" I asked again,

He stood up, the rain poured on us both and I could hear the rain pat on the kid's raincoat. It distracted me. He said something but I made him repeat it again,

"You can have the boat..." the kid's voice was trembling. Probably because he was shivering like I was. It was too cold now. Then I realized, what boat?

It was too late. He ran away from me already, leaving me hanging. I groaned, thinking that I just wasted my time and started walking but then I heard somebody whisper, "Psst."

I stopped and turned around to look. The street was empty.

"What the..." I mumbled and turned around again but I heard it again, making me turn around and look. But this time, the voice continued, and it seemed to come from the drain.

I stepped away to get a good look under it and saw nothing. I stared for a while, trying to make out something from the dark in the drain, and was startled when an unfamiliar and strange face appeared, smiling right back at me. It was holding something when it shouted, "Boo!" then snickered. I fell on my ass with a gasp. I couldn't get my eyes off him and realized I was looking back at a clown in the drain.


	2. Chapter 2

I muttered, "What the...hell?"

The clown smiled warmly at me and held what looked like a paper boat on its hand and showed it to me proudly, "Little Georgie didn't get his boat."

I furrowed my eyebrows at the sight of the clown in the drain. What the actual hell?

The sight of the clown made me feel all sorts of things. It was shock, fear, and confusion. I wasn't quite sure why I was even talking back to it.

"Who are you?" I asked him,

He snickered before answering, "Why, I'm Pennywise!"

"Why are you in there?" My voice was high-pitched. That's how I speak when I'm confused. I'm even confused just by the fact that I'm still talking to it. As if this was normal for him.

He sounded so jolly and just clown-like.

"A storm blew me away, Alice."

My eyes widened, "Whoa, why do you know my name?" I clambered as I tried to stand on my two feet. I noticed the clown move forward to take a good look at me,

"I know who you are, Alice. I know your friends, too."

That was just the limit. I knew I had to leave. This was too creepy and weird...but the truth is...it fascinated me all too much.

I realized how weird this was, which made it all the better.

Try and live a boring life and suddenly come across a weird talking clown in the drain.

This might be the most interesting thing that's ever happened to me. I can't really let this go, can I? This would be a great story to tell for new acquaintances in school. I tried not to smile.

Whoever this guy was, whatever it is that he's on, I'm on board with his game. What's there to lose anyway?

I slowly knelt down after my little revelation. I supported my weight by touching the ground with both hands, "No you don't." I played around, too.

Pennywise, the clown, chuckled, "Oh yes I do. They're all younger than you, right?"

Okay, this guy definitely went to my school. That can only be the reason why he's messing with me. I went along his game, still.

"Uh huh." I raised my eyebrows, "Say, what are you doing down there?"

"I told you. A storm blew me away. The whole circus away!" He frowned,

"Well that's too bad." I sneered, "Why don't you come on over here?" I taunted,

And I noticed his smile disappear into, well, nothing. He was just glaring at me. "Be careful what you wish for."

I suddenly thought of possible ways the clown would come out of the drain. How stupid it would look to clamber out of there with its costume and everything. This guy really has some guts to make an effort like this. It's not even Halloween!

"Come on," I teased, "Show yourself here in the rain. I mean, I'm already drenched, too."

Then I realized my bra was showing. I subtly covered up. The clown was taking too long. He continued to glare at me with a smug look on his face as it glided away from the light. I shook my head in disbelief, stood on my feet, and walked away.

But then, out of nowhere, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I stopped and violently turned around and was startled to see him-the clown-smirking playfully at me. Its one hand was behind him, while the other, he twirled in a weird, old-fashioned way as if presenting himself and bowed, "Wish granted." It snickered, "Hello again!"

I felt the rain pouring down on us both, but it seemed like the make up on his face didn't even wash off. I was starting to get a strange feeling. Rather, a weird energy from him. I observed the way he dressed for a while.

Oh, I get it now, I thought to myself. This guy is one of those who tries to be that killer clown type thing. It's currently trending. Or it was. And that's what this is all about.

"Okay..." I stepped back and he stepped closer,

"You asked, and now, I'm here." He smiled,

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. This guy is really good.

"Great." I grimaced, "I'm gonna leave now." I turned around but he grabbed my arm,

"What the-"

Pennywise gritted his teeth at me, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Going home?" I glared at him and tried to pull my hand away, "Can you please let me go?" I tried not freak out. Well, I wasn't really going to freak out. What's there to be scared for? This guy in a clown suit trying to be edgy and creepy? Psh.

"Tut-tut-tut," He moved his finger at my face as he pouted, "You're not going anywhere."

He's getting a little overboard. When's the camera showing up?

"Yes, yes I am going. Now." I pulled my hand away but he gripped it tighter and pulled my closer to him. He sniffed me and suddenly looked sharply into my eyes. He paused and so did I.

There's that weird energy again coming from him. I don't think this guy is playing around. He's too...serious. And he's hurting my arm.

I looked back into his eyes as he stared at me. "What?" I muttered, wondering what he'll do now or what he's even thinking. It bought me time to get to observe the unwashed make up on his face and the costume he's wearing. I realized he's way too tall than my size, too.

He looks like a legit killer clown. Suddenly, he releases my arm and I pull it to me.

What if he actually kidnaps me and kills me? What if he rapes me? Suddenly, a tingling sensation travels through my whole body and down inside me.

Oh, God what is wrong with me? Why the hell am I not freaking out?

Pennywise suddenly growled. Who the hell growls like that?

"You don't fear me?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, "No? Why would I?"

Okay, this time. This time he'll reveal that it's a prank.

But Pennywise frowned and paused as he looked at me. Every time he took the time to stare at me, I stared back at him. And I stared way down. His domineering energy suddenly overwhelmed me. I tried to brush this off my mind.

Then I noticed the clown smirk, "No, you don't fear." He said,

I kept my eyes at him,

"You feel." He said,

"What?"

"Interesting." He had a smug look on his face. I wondered completely on what the hell he was talking about until I felt that energy again. It stung me down there and it felt nice. As if he knew, he smirked at my response to the sting.

That's when I felt that I might not be in some sort of prank.


	3. Chapter 3

He disappeared. In a blink of an eye, he disappeared and I'm left in the rain, drenched and dazed. I can feel the blood in my veins run through my whole body as I realize I encountered something inexplicable.

I remember how I went back in my room, I gently leaned my back against the door until it closed. My eyes are staring at the pouring rain through my window. Just for once I decided to savor my childhood, I'm greeted by something so...strange.

I walked towards my bed and sat quietly, thinking to myself about how I'm supposed to feel something: as if I have been such a strange situation before, I am not even slightly frightened but certainly dazed.

"What...the hell..." I mumbled to myself, my mind unable to focus on one thing inside my head. Then, I decided to envision the experience I just had once again and not even a spark of fear troubled me.

What am I even supposed to feel?

It's not fear, he said. I remembered vividly the way he said it. It was as if he knew exactly what it was. What is it, then?

Bewildered, for sure I was. I was dazed because there was something else about that man, something demonic. I sneer at the thought. _Demonic?_ How can something dangerous make me feel suddenly in heat, but the good kind?

I remembered how the fear that the clown might not be involved in a prank somehow excited me. Instead of fearing his next move, I was thrilled to see what he would do and how I would react to it. If he pulled out a knife, would I run? I shook my head and looked out the window. I probably would have kept still. I would have enjoyed his reaction instead. The clown would probably have been shocked!

But apparently, that's not how it went. He disappeared like magic. Instead, I was the one left in shock.

Was it a prank? I asked myself again. If it was, it would have been so fucking good and I must be up on Youtube already or something. I believed it was a prank, somehow trying to relieve myself to finally forget about the experience.

For days I tried to forget by telling myself that it was just a good prank. I told myself countless times that it was just a great prank. But days had passed and there was nothing popping up. I tried to search for pranks online but nothing ever led me to it. So I began to convince myself that the pranksters must have deleted my footage because my reaction was bullshit.

 _Maybe they didn't upload it because I wasn't scared,_ I told myself.

I convinced myself and felt like I finally had an answer. I thought I could move on now after that exciting experience. It was definitely an experience I did not ask for but would definitely not forget. It was a prank.

That's what I believed in until he appeared to me again.

My boxes of books and clothes were carried to the backseat. I returned in my room to take my handbag, and before I could hurry out, I heard a voice. I completely stopped, almost tripping on myself but I held onto the door knob. I turned around and saw nothing but a dark, empty room. Before I could turn around, my eyes darted to the window pane when-I could have sworn-somebody knocked on. My heart was pounding.

At this point, I thought I had completely forgotten about that day, but my mind was racing. I knew right away what it was. A prank, the prankster, doing it again. But I questioned myself. Why would the prankster return? How could he know where I live?

Slowly, I walked towards the window. The afternoon rays of sunlight traced over me as I walked closer. I looked through the window and saw nothing but tree branches. Then, a tree branch made a thud, mildly startling me.

Guess I thought I completely forgotten about the stupid prank.

I shook my head and left my room. On the way to the city, I watched the sunset in the passenger seat quietly. I wondered greatly about why the thought of the clown lingered in my head. It was just a prank, really, but why can't I forget about him?

Seriously, though. It's as if I am involuntarily thinking about him. Small things reminded me of him and that was fine, until everything else did.

When I reached the apartment where I was going to stay in, at 19, I really was not used to living alone yet. It was my first time. I was excited, but when you're subtly obsessed over the idea of a crazed clown following you around, it's not much of a relaxing getaway.

I began unpacking my clothes and hanged them in the closet. My dad went downstairs to settle the papers with my landlord. I observed the room and smiled, thinking how I could finally do things I always wanted to but can't. Finally, I'll be treated like a grown up in the city.

When I closed the closet door, a tall shadow standing by the hallway startled me. When I turned around, it was gone. This time, the thought of the prankster began to worry me. What if he followed me here?

I walked outside the room and out to observe the hallway. I made sure I stepped out quietly, but then the voice of my dad startled me, making me gasp. I turned around and caught my breath.

"Jeez, dad!"

He held his hands up, "What's wrong?"

"You startled me."

"Is everything okay? Why are you-"

I decided to tell him. Maybe telling him about it just this once is an exception to being treated like a grown up. "It's...I..." I hesitated, but I told him anyway. I told him about that day when I saw the crazy clown and how I thought it was a prank. But I still feel like he's here.

"Alice,"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I swear, Dad I saw a shadow here."

He looked around and shrugged, "There's nothing here."

I sighed and crossed my arms,

"Are you sure you can live-"

"-I can." I said aloud. "But I know what I saw."

He walked closer to me, "Alice, honey. You know you can still stay with us."

"It's not that. I swear I just thought he was-you know what. Nevermind." I shook my head.

"Alright. You know what I think? It's just you trying to hold on to home. You can't forget it because...well...that's the only thing that reminds you of...us." My dad shrugged. He was right, I thought. He's right.

"So," my Dad crossed his arms, "Do you wanna stay the night here or with me and your mom?"

I paused. Maybe I'm just really overthinking this, I thought. The crazed clown trend in the internet surely didn't help at all. Maybe it's just my mind being anxious over moving and everything else.

"I can stay here."

"Promise?"

I nodded, and he kissed my forehead before leaving. I shut the door, left my hand resting on the knob, and sighed. Silence filled the room.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet!" a playful, goofy tone of voice startled me and made me turn. As I did, I am greeted by a grinning clown, his hands behind his back, and his body leaning forward.

My body was frozen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Y-you?" I muttered frozen in place, my eyes wide, and my whole body cold. If I didn't convince myself that it was all over and I was only dreaming it, I think I would have faced the situation better without looking frightened. But I failed at that and the killer clown cackled at me.

I sneered at him realizing that he was making a fool out of me because he hid pretty well earlier, "Jokes over. What are you doing here?"

"Oh!" the clown made an O with his mouth then pouted as if he was offended, "What if I tell ya...that none of this is a joke?"

It really isn't a joke. It's real. He's here in front of me...to kill me? Why is he here anyway? A stalker?

"What do you want from me?"

His mouth rested, but it still looked as if he was grimacing at me. I shrugged, impatiently waiting for him to answer me.

"Why, _you_." He uttered in such a slow, deep tone. Of all things, my eyes glanced at the crazy clown's mouth. I stood close enough to eye the drool at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, no shit." I mumbled, glancing back to look him in the eye. Quickly, my mind hovered over all the possibilities on how this clown will react along with my actions: if I run to the phone, I'll get killed. If I run for the door, he'll grab me then kill me. I'm pretty much stuck here.

I noticed the clown stepped closer, slowly lifting his leg and taking a step, I realized something important. Something I noticed in all the horror and thriller movies I've seen when the actor gets stuck in front of a threat: they all freak out which also freaks the killer out.

The tall clown took another step. Is he going to kill me?

Okay, play it cool. That's what you're going to do, Alice. Play it cool.

And with confidence, I sighed and nonchalantly walked to my right, away from the clown. I felt him stop completely, "Huh?" he uttered faintly but loud enough for me to hear in silence.

I kept walking and headed for the fridge and muttered, "If you need me, I'll be in the ki-"

But the clown quickly made his way in front of me, his eyes glowing...like fire. It was as if there were flames in his eyes. It was so bright, I couldn't help but to look back into them, almost feeling some sort of sensation inside me building up.

"You like the play, don't ya?"

And naturally, I defended myself with enough sass. I didn't have time for riddles. I needed a straight answer. Even stalkers from movies tell what they want directly and aren't as vague as this killer-or psycho clown-or whatever. I tried hard not to roll my eyes, "You just said you didn't like jokes."

"When did I ever?" he argued with a playful tone, but I could tell it was supposed to mock me.

"Seconds ago before you came here and spat on my face." That's right, sass it out but stay chill, Alice. This psycho won't think you're afraid.

I have to admit. I was a little scared, but only because I didn't know what he was going to do to me. But at the same time...if I think about it...this crazy stranger is here, telling me he wants me.

Is he here to kill me?

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked without fear, almost as if it was casual for me to ask this question to people. I suddenly noticed that the clown's mouth were slightly parted, his drool almost pouring out. I kept my cool. I told myself that there really wasn't anything to be scared.

"Why don't you guess?"

But wait. If he was here to kill me, he already would have. What is he gonna kill me with anyway, his fluffy neckpiece? His soft, gloved hand? I tried hard not to laugh at that. "So we're gonna a play now, huh." I looked away and tried to walk away as well, but the clown grabbed my arm tightly. I groaned and glanced from my arm to his eyes. They were still gleaming. This time, he was not amused.

He's not gonna kill me. He's here to scare me. But why?

I tried to stand up to myself. I really need to know what he wants. Was he sent here? Is this some sort of long-time prank? A tv show?

Slowly, I leaned closer, without fear, "What do you want?"

His mouth quickly turned into a grin, showing his two buck teeth, and drooling excessively, "Play along, will you? And ssstop moving around. Or I just might devour you whole, regardless of the desire you keep teasing me with." He paused, and so did I. My mind went crazy. I didn't know what to think.

His anger surprised me, and the pain in my arm had me silent.

The drool coming out of his mouth made me grimace. I looked up at him.

"Desire?" my eyebrows furrowed, "The hell are you talking about?"

The clown licked his drool out of his mouth. Then, he leaned closer, and slowly, he deeply inhaled in front of me with his eyes closed. And when he opened them, they were gleaming gold.

Holy shit, I cussed in my head. I couldn't say anything. Realizing that my situation was not a prank, instead of feeling scared, the blood in my veins rushed through. It was hyping me up. It gave me the strength finally open my mouth. I was excited.

The clown still held me in place. My heart beat so loud and honestly, I thought he could hear it because he glanced at my chest then looked me in the eyes. He grinned at me.

"What are you?" It just went out of my mouth.

The clown reached its other hand to my face and rested his gloved fingers on my chin, "Your playmate."


	5. Chapter 5

He uttered the words and I kept still, staring into his gleaming eyes. I'm stuck in front of some magical psycho clown and I just might die. I don't know what game he's playing-if he's going to kill me-but I need to think of a way to avoid it as I play along before he does.

But how, Alice? Jesus, what have you gotten yourself into?

I have never felt so confused my whole life. I am so confused to a point where I'm willing to play the game just to find out what this guy's problem is or what he wants from me.

Honestly, if psycho clown pranks weren't a trend, I would not have handled this better. In fact...I feel excited to play along.

Been living a static life in highschool and now I'm off to community college. And this is the first thing that happens. How interesting could this be? My consciousness shouts at me somewhere in the back of my head saying how crazy I am but I guess I'm not as crazy if I'm doing it for a purpose? Right?

Oh, God I'm talking to myself again, I thought and immediately snapped back into reality.

"What game are you playing exactly?" I said calmly and the clown smirked.

"You smell very sweet, Alice." He muttered,

"Okay, not the answer I was looking for but thanks."

"You're so sweet I could eat you up!" He said, but this time his pupils dilated widely that I noticed it. It sent shivers down my body. There's definitely something crazy magical going on.

I gulped at his remark.

"But if I do..." he continued, "...I would quickly lose something incredibly tantalizing." He slurps the drool into his mouth again, making me gulp. "So why don't you be a very good girl and behave."

"So you're really going to kill me?" I cut the tension between us by asking with a casual tone, impatient with this little drama. "I mean, I'm just clearing things up cos to be honest, dude, you say a lot of shit."

The clown closes his mouth and tilts his head, glaring at me, still grasping my arm. He grips it tighter, making me stop talking.

"-Okay, okay, okay." I tried to calm him down.

The clown pulls my chin up, making me glance up into him. I look into his eyes again and they're gleaming.

"You're not afraid, aren't ya, kid?" he cackles,

I did not say anything. I didn't want him to end up cracking my arm.

The clown repeated, "You're not afraid of old pennywise?" the clown playfully asked, saying it in such a teasing tone. It bothered me; the way this psycho looked, the way he held me, the way he looked into my eyes and drooled at the sight of me, and everything else.

That bizarre situation finally had me silent. I just looked into his eyes when I felt something different in me, something physically alluring. Then, the clown did not say anything anymore but he removed his hand from my chin and traced his index finger down to my neck and stopped at my chest.

He tapped it lightly twice then looked into my eyes, "You're very nervous. And quiet. What's the matter, deary?"

"You're grasping me tightly. I didn't want to speak cos obviously you don't like me expressing myself." I mumbled and he smirked at me. He paused, then in such a fast pace, he swiftly pushed me against the living room wall. Luckily, it did not hurt my back as much as I was focused on the relief I felt when he removed his grasp on my arm. He released me but his distance was overly closer to my body.

The psycho clown almost pressed himself close to me. He raised his hand in front of me, and slowly, the clown rested the back of his hand against my cheek and caressed me. I closed my eyes as an automatic reaction.

I had no clue what was to happen next. I was nervous. My heart beat louder.

He gently dragged his hand lower to my chest, but this time, he used only his two fingers. It was as if he was feeling the beat of my heart. It made him smirk. Yes, I stared at his face and reaction the whole time he caressed me. I realized I opened my eyes and watched him. I did not want to close my eyes.

For some reason, I wanted to watch the psycho's reaction in every touch he did.

He slowly caressed my shoulder blades. I shivered slightly and the corner of the clown's mouth twitched.

I watched him watch me.

I felt alive.

I felt excited.

I felt pleasure.

The clown traced his two fingers down my chest, made its way in the middle of my breasts _so slowly_. I kept my eyes on him and saw him drool lightly on his lips. Then, I felt his fingers stop at my belly before he took his hand away and rested them on top of my chest again. I realized I was not breathing, so I exhaled calmly.

The clown's gleaming eyes were still focused on my body. I saw him drool like a hungry child.

His fingers began to move downwards again, but this time, he slowly slid them down my breast. Finally, he was touching my nipple. He paused and slowly rested his whole palm on my breast as he squirmed lowly. I felt myself clench and pulsate.

He began to rub it gently but tightly.

That was my first time. I never had a boy grope me or touch me in any way. A boy tried to kiss me but I refused. Boys would always look at me and I knew they liked me. But it was far from the way this psycho looked at me.

Boys in my school respected me because of my parent's reputation. They saw me as someone to be respected. A lady.

But this psycho clown, this crazy man named Pennywise is here looking at me with such anger and...pleasure. He's literally drooling for my body. Then I realized that maybe this is what he wanted.

And I think...I think I want it to.

But then, he stopped and took his hand away and I quickly shouted, "No!"

Our eyes locked. His glowing eyes were brighter and more golden. He was...it sounded like he was growling lowly.

I gulped, "Don't stop." I whispered. My hand reached for his and I rested it on top of me. The clown purred. He purred! And he smirked at me.

And all I remember is that I realized I was biting my lip.


End file.
